


Go! T.M.N.T Pretty Cure: Cross Dimensions Movie

by animefan419



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), pretty cure
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefan419/pseuds/animefan419
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The T.M.N.T Pretty Cure must set aside their differences with the turtles in order to fight the Shredder, Krang, and the mysterious residents of the Dark Zone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go! T.M.N.T Pretty Cure: Cross Dimensions Movie

Hello! Dontetello here! In this story items known as light sticks are used. If you see the pretty cure in trouble you can use them to cheer them on. Although we have some rules on how to use them properly. Rule number one do not take each others light sticks. Two, do not swing them around and three do not take them while others are still wearing them. O.K looks like you all understand the rules unlike someone I know. Please enjoy.

(The original Pretty Cure theme song plays in the background.) The Krang were marching through the streets of New York and Michal Angelo was on his skateboard fighting some Krang droids with his nun chucks. Raphael was angrier then usual and he was stabbing the robots in his favorite spot, the head. Leonardo gave Raph the classic eye roll while he was guarding Dontetello as he was trying to stop a mutagen bomb. April ignored Casey while he was trying to show off some moves. When Dontetello was able to stop the bomb the Krang retreated and the turtles, Casey, and April fled to the sewers.(Theme song ends.) When everyone came home Master Splinter was angry. "Boys! do you guys realize that there is a human in the lair." "We didn't let anyone in the lair." Dontetello said. Splinter then showed them a teenaged girl with orang hair and curly pigtails. "Mickey. Did you let another stranger into the lair?" Raphael asked angrily. "No! Not yet anyway." Michael Angelo responded. Raphael growled, but then he realized that the girl was making an attempt to wake up, mostly because she was making some weird noises. When she woke up she was surprised to see the turtles, but she accepted it right away and told everyone that her name was Michelle. "Why do you look like someone I want to hit." Raphael responded. Luckily, Splinter was able to knock some sense into him. "That's alright. My sister tells me that everyday, so I'm used to it." Michelle said politely. "So, Michelle. Where are you from?" April asked. "I am from New York. Not this New York, but the one in Japan."

"There isn't a New York in Japan! I have a theory though, not a realistic one." Said Dontetello. "So, spill." said Raphael. "I think she comes from another dimension." When the rest of the turtles heard his theory they all laughed at Donatello and April just so happened to hit them for it. "He's right I did come from another dimension. I was fighting some Despair Krang and one of their leaders from the Dark Zone teleported me here." Michelle said. "You sound so stupid right now." Raphael growled. "I'm not crazy or anything pleased believe me." Michelle begged. "I believe that she is telling the truth. I would like you four to help her out as much as you can." Said Splinter. "Hi Sensei." said the turtles. "Thank you. I know that I am asking much from you, but could you help me my sisters and a rat that likes to wear clothes?" Michelle said. "Sure, we love to help you find a needle in a haystack." Dontetello said sarcastically. He knew that Splinter was going to ground him later after when he gave him the look. "Please tell me that you have something with their DNA on it." Michelle then showed them something that looked a lot like the turtles T-phones and a piece of rat hair. "That'll work." Said Dontetello. It took a while, but Dontetello was able to find the location of Michelle's missing friends. "Let's move out." Leonardo said. The first location was at Misaki's noodle shop and there was Michelle fighting some Purple Dragons in front of the shop. "I don't care what dimension there from the Purple Dragons are THE most annoying criminals on the planet." The girl said. "I can relate." Raphael said. "Michelle, who are these overgrown freaks?"

 

The turtles gave the girl an insulted expression. "Forgive my sister's rudeness, this is Rachel and in her pretty cure mode she is Cure Rage." Said Michelle. "My apologies. I tend to be rude and violent while I'm fighting." The turtles thought that they were both weird after the quick change of behavior. "Rachel what were you doing and how did you get here?" Michelle asked. "I was like you and got teleported here just like you, saw some old blind dude being beat up by those Dragons and decided to unleash my rage on them." Michelle grinned now that she knows that her sister was ok. "The others did you see where they went?" Dontetello asked. "No. We were teleported separately. Oh, and Michelle, we'll talk about this later." Rachel said. The turtles gave Rachael another insulted look. "Oh look, we go another location and it's at." Dontetello gave his brothers a disappointed look. "I guess we're going to TCRI." Said Dontetello. "Alright we're going too." Said Rachael. "No way, you two caused enough trouble as there is." Leonardo said angrily. "This is our sister, we have to go after her." Michelle argued. "Fine, but stay out of our way." Leonardo responded. "Dude, that is harsh." Michael Angelo said in a whisper. Meanwhile, a teenaged girl with purple hair wearing the twin tailed style was chained up to a wall and a female Shredder was demanding the location to where the rest of the pretty curers were. The girl was trying to tell her that she didn't know. Fortunately, her pet rat was able to escape and was able to get out of the building as well. When he got out of the building he saw everybody else, but before he could warn him it was already too late.

The foot bots had already put everyone in a cage. When they were taken into the building they were chained up to the wall along with the turtles and their sister, Dawn. "I knew that if I captured one of you the others would come back. Turtles?" Shredder said in surprise. "Don't ask." Said Rachael. "Don't get me wrong we were just as surprised as you. Just when everyone was about to give up a shadow appeared in the night. "No way it can't be." said Michelle.

 

To be continued...


End file.
